Scooter
'Scooter ' is a skateboarder girl who made her debut in Papa's Wingeria. She has not been absent since her debut/first appearance in Wingeria. Appearance Scooter has mid-tone skin and short auburnish-brown hair worn with a dark green cap. She wears a maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath, green jeans, and black/gray shoes with yellow laces and black soles. She carries a skateboard which is strapped to her back. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (left) *3 celery (left) *6 carrots (right) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper *Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other Toppings in other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other Toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Marshmallows * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * 3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Mafaldine (Bowtie in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *5 Fried Ravioli (No other toppings in other holidays) *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Sauce *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is playable in the game. She uses her skateboard as a weapon, and her special skill is the double jump. She has a different slide move than most of the other playable characters. She is not unlocked with anything. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: In Round 1, she defeated Kayla. In the Finals, she lost to Utah. 2013: In Round 2, she defeated Zoe. In the Finals, she defeated Clover, winning the Dr. Cherry division. She then lost to Willow in the semi-finals. 2014: In Round 1, she defeated Sue. In the Finals, she defeated Sasha, winning the Mango division with Carlo. In the semi-finals, she defeated Trishna. Trivia *It was revealed that she was not made by Flipline Studios, but by another person. *She is the first customer to be made by another person, the other one being Hope, who was the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 *Her name was actually guessed on the Flipline forums before Papa's Wingeria was released. *Scooter is the first character to own a skateboard. *Her wingeria order is similar to that of Skyler's. *She is often mistaken for a guy, despite being female, probably due to her overall design. *Scooter and Tohru are the female characters in which more ingredients are unlocked with them. *In Papa Louie 2 when you double jump or slide down a hill, she will ride on her skateboard. *Scooter is the only female chef without a Flipdeck. Gallery Scooter star.png|Scooter's customer profile picture when she's a star customer. Scooter regular.png|Scooter's regular customer profile picture, when she's not a star customer. happy scooter.png|Scooter is pleased! Halloween2012.jpg|Scooter was Jacksmith in 2012! Scooter Outfits.png|Scooter in' 'Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!'' Scooter.PNG|Scooter and James #1 of the Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 unlocked.png Okay Pasta - Scooter.png Scooter defying touchscreen logic.PNG|Scooter...how are you operating a touch screen with a catcher's mitt? Scooter unpleased.png|Lol!This is b******** joke!Scooter says when she got mad! qwerty.png|Scooters User Photo Perfect Pasta for Scooter.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 2.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 3.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Papa’s Wingeria Category:People with hats Category:Teens Category:Papa’s Wingeria debuts Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Halloween Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs Category:Chefs Category:S customers